


Final Days

by Daenseu



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-23 15:12:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11405010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daenseu/pseuds/Daenseu
Summary: Ryuji isn't gay. Obviously not. So why was he thinking about Akira so damn much?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for clicking! I hope you like what you read despite it being COMPLETELY unedited :)
> 
> This is a short 3 part story that *may* have a steamy sequel if I feel like it. Anyways enjoy and I hope you can bare with the grammar mistakes are probably hiding around somewhere.

          “Screw this!”

 

           Ryuji threw his body-long pillow across his, rather cramped, room, watching as it fwumped against the wall. The teenager was sitting on his bed with his back slumped against his cheaply made bed frame.

 

           He scratched his head, realizing that he needed that pillow to sleep and silently cursed himself for throwing it across the room in the first place.

 

 _What am I doing…?_ Ever since that damn school festival, for some reason, Akira has been on his mind more than he thought was humanly possible. Like… it was just a joke right?!

 

           His mind replayed the scene of Akira standing on stage, his expression as stoic and worry-less as ever. It was right after his leader selflessly saved him from blurting out anything harmful on stage too (humiliating as it was though).

 

           He remembered watching helplessly as his leader stated that there was someone that he liked. He was so confident, so secure in his statement that it was actually kinda inspiring. Ryuji remembered wondering how he wished he was as ballsy as that. And then what happened next was…

 

           Ryuji flushed, slapping his hands on his face and groaned, before falling into his bed. He lay there for a while, before he took out his phone and tapped on their text message.

 

            ME: What are ya gonna say?!

 

            Akira: I love Ryuji!

 

           Reading the message again made him groan again, head first into the mattress. It was just a joke, he knew that. But since then, Akira has been on his mind a lot more frequently than Ryuji would’ve liked to admit.

 

           From the moment he woke up in the morning, from when he ate dinner alone at home, his four-eyed leader always seemed to pop up outta nowhere in his thoughts. From the littlest things too. Just today, as he took the subway home from school, he came across a stand selling some wacky ass looking glasses, complete with an attached wonky nose and moustache. All he could think about was how fucking stupid Akira would look in those, and he had to fight the urge to buy him a pair.

 

           He… He wasn’t… gay was he?

 

           He felt blood rush into his head at the thought of such a thing.

 

           “Fuck no,” he grumbled into the mattress. There was no fucking way he liked his leader. He’d bet his fucking nuts on that.

 

           He clenched his teeth together. Why was he even thinking this!?

 

           “FUCK!!” He said slamming his hand against the wall next to his bed.

 

            After being verbally beaten by his mom for being too noisy in the dead of the night, Ryuji finally closed his eyes and let the calm darkness of the room ease his mind. He liked Akira… that was no lie. Hell, he was devoted to him, as weird as that sounds. After that whole debacle with his track team, how couldn’t he be?

 

            Besides… there was something special about Joker. Something Ryuji wished he could explain with words, but if he had to try… being with Akira was like… eating the biggest bowl of ramen at Ogikubo without having to worry about the price. It felt warm. That’s a totally normal feeling to have for a friend right? Right…

 

            Ryuji rolled onto his side, feeling somewhat satisfied with his answer. His body-long pillow was still on the floor, but he felt too lazy to go and pick it up. And just for the briefest of moments, he wished there was someone next to him. Someone as warm as Akira…

 

            * * *

 

            “Well someone looks like they got hit by a car today,” Ann said cheekily as they walked out the gates of Shujin Academy.

 

            “Oh shut it,” Ryuji snapped back. Though he had to admit he felt pretty shitty. “I couldn’t sleep alright? I was too busy…” _Too busy doing what actually?_ “…Studying.”

 

            Ann made a fake snort. “Hah! As if!” Her lack of confidence in his ability to study was valid, but still a little irritating. “If you were studying _anything_ , it would be the profiles of the girls in your class.”

 

            “Whaaat? Get real,” he said, waving her off.

 

            “Oh don’t be like that. You know it’s true anyways,” She said stepping in front of him.

 

            “Nah, there ain’t anyone hot in my class anyways.”

 

            “When has that ever stopped you?”

 

            “Fuck off,” he said. He had standards. Joker would know _._

 

            Ann laughed, and continued to tease him, nudging him with her elbow whilst wearing an irritating grin on her face.

 

            Suddenly their phones went off. Ryuji could feel himself smiling when he saw Akira’s name flash up on the screen. _Finally._ It’s been way too long since the last time he saw Akira, despite them going to the same god damn school. That boy was just too elusive and busy all the time.

 

            “Oh, he wants to see a movie today…” Ann hummed. “You wanna head over toge— … What’s with that creepy smile?”

 

            _‘Creepy smile?’_ Ryuji winced. “W-What?! Ya boy ain’t allowed to be happy ‘bout seein’ some explosions? What’s your deal?!” He huffed. Ann was slightly taken aback from his sudden retort, which made him feel just a _little_ guilty… but… “C’mon let’s just go.”

 

            Without waiting for a reply, he went on ahead. He may have to apologize to Ann later, but what should he say? Heck, why was he so flustered to begin with? God dammit this was so stupid.

 

*   *   *

 

            “Ah, it is about time you two arrived. I was beginning to worry that perhaps some unfortunate circumstance has befallen on the two of you,” Yusuke said as posh as ever.

 

            “Yea, even I’m on time.” Futaba said bluntly.

 

            “Oh c’mon we’re not even that late!” Ryuji spat back. “A-And you live like a block away from here!”

 

            “You know if you’d just _slowed down,_ we wouldn’t have taken the wrong train…” Ann muttered.

 

            “Who cares, we’re here ain’t we? ‘Sides, where’s--?”

 

            “I’m glad you both made it.”

 

             Akira approached the two of them, with his hands in his pockets. He was smiling gently at them, before taking out his phone. “Luckily, we probably only missed the commercials. You ready to go in?”

 

             “Yeah!” Ryuji replied almost too eagerly.

 

            “Isn’t this movie a little too violent to be rated PG-13?” Makoto noted worriedly, as she watched other movie goers enter the theatre with their children.

 

            “You’re worryin’ too much,” Ryuji said, before running into the building. “C’mon! We’re gonna miss it!”

 

            “Hmm… I never realized Ryuji was quite the movie enthusiast,” Yusuke muttered softly to himself.

 

            “Nah, he just wants to see things go boom,” Futaba stated.

 

            “That idiot… he just ran in when Joker’s the one whose got the tickets…” Mona mumbled.

 

            Eventually the group managed to bumble their way into the movie, with Ryuji coincidentally seated next to Akira. Though he’d never admit it, he was extra pumped at the prospect.

 

            As the movie went on, Ryuji found himself worrying more about Akira’s reaction to things than the actual movie itself. His eyes would glance over to his side, treasuring the glimpses he got of his leader smiling at the big screen in front of them. His hands would clench into a frustrated fist, knowing that his arm was a mere inch or two away from Akira’s, and how much he wanted to just ‘bump’ into his arm. Which he did. On more than one occasion. But how many times could his arm brush against his leader’s without it being seen as weird?

 

            When this thought entered his mind it was as if a shadow zapped his brain. Since when did he care? There was nothing wrong with two bros ‘accidentally’ touching. It wasn’t like he was gay, no-sir-ee.

 

            Ryuji clenched his teeth together as he mindlessly watched the flashing images of the movie go by frame by frame. The next thing he knew, the movie was over and he could hear the sound of Ann and Haru tearing up.

 

            Ryuji flinched as Joker suddenly got up and made his way out of the theatre, along with the rest of the group. Ryuji scrambled after them, trying to blank out the thoughts that have been plaguing him throughout the movie.

 

            “Wow… for an action flick that was surprisingly… touching,” Makoto said, gracefully wiping away a single tear that formed from her eyelids.

 

            “Yes, the protagonist’s true feelings being revealed to his loved one right before the last scene was done really well,” Haru said, sniffing, with her hands cupped over her chest.

 

             “And the… DOOOG,” Ann wailed, not even bothering to stop the tears from flowing. “The poor thing…”

 

             “Oh please, it was so obviously a ploy to gather more sympathy from the viewers…” Morgana muttered. “Isn’t that right Jo – what the-- … Yusuke?!”

 

             Despite having his face at a complete neutral, torrents of water fell from his face as he brushed his bangs to the side. “How could I have been so blind? The beauty between two young souls and their four-legged companion, accompanied by the soulful orchestration of fragmented storytelling, all masked behind the guise of a brainless action film. The director’s compositional work was truly… beautiful.”

 

            “Y-Yea…” Ryuji muttered absently, kicking a pebble from the sidewalk.

 

            Akira smiled at his friends. “I’m glad you all enjoyed it.”

 

            “Snfff, Jokeerrr,” Futaba whined with tears in her eyes as she suddenly wrapped the boy in a hug. Ryuji instinctively perked up and glared at her. “Don’t leave ussss!!”

 

            Akira smiled and patted her head.

 

             “H-Hey…” Ann said, “Y-You only got 2 weeks left don’t you?”

 

             The smile on Akira’s face faded naturally as he gave the other a small nod.

 

             “Must you leave?” Haru said softly.

 

             “You do like it here don’t you? Why not stay?” Makoto asked.

 

            “Of course I do,” Akira said. His voice was smooth and untainted from the emotions of the movie that everyone else seemed to be feeling. “But, as much as I’ll miss it here, and all of you, I have to go back.”

 

            “Yea?” Ryuji said, his face twisting into a scowl. “Well GOOD RIDDANCE!!”

 

             The sharpness of his voice, almost literally, blew everyone way. They were all quite taken aback, all except Joker, who stood confidently and undisturbed, as if he didn’t even hear Ryuji’s words. He was as calm as ever. And it hurt. Did his leader not care enough about him to be hurt from his words? Or maybe, he never really cared at all. It was only Ryuji who devoted himself to him. It was never the other way around was it…?

 

             Ryuji clenched his fists, his nails biting into the flesh of his palm.

 

             “…Ryu—“ Ann began. Ryuji didn’t want to hear it.

 

             He ran. He ran as fast as he could. Away from them. Away from Akira.

 

             He brushed the small droplets of tears that were forming from the corners of his eyes away with his sleeve. He bit his lip, as if doing so would stop him from crying. He felt so pathetic.

 

             Look at him. Running away from his problems once again. Even after everything. After everything they’ve been through. He really thought he changed for the better.

 

             That night was the longest one Ryuji had in a while. He lay on his desk in a botched attempt to study in order to get his mind off of things. His cell buzzed every so often, but he never checked it. He couldn’t, and yet he didn’t have the heart to turn off his phone. And so he sat there, listening to the vibrations of his phone, and imagined what kind of conversations they must have been having. And most importantly of all, he wondered what Joker was saying. Was he trying to message him at all? He didn’t want to know right now. It only hurt if he opened up his phone and got nothing from his leader.

 

             And so he rolled into his bed to sleep. He placed his phone on top of his chest and stared into the darkness. He was such an idiot. And how could Joker ever love such a giant idiot?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey it's me again! Back again with another chapter.
> 
> Completely unedited, but I hope you like it regardless.

     “Hey… Hey Ryuji… … Hey!!”

 

     Ryuji jerked himself awake with a loud snort. “The fuck…?” He mumbled to himself, rubbing away the dried, flaky mess of rheum around his eyes. His head turned towards where the sound came from. “Mor…gana…?”

 

     He whispered the cat’s name again to himself before the realization finally hit him.

 

     “Morgana?! The fuck are you doin’ in my house?!”

 

     The cat refused to answer and invited himself into Ryuji’s room, leaping in from the window. He made no noise, even as he pattered across Ryuji’s room, eventually seating himself on his desk.

 

     “You know it can be quite dangerous to leave your window unlocked,” the cat stated in that high-and-mighty tone of his. “Though I’ll be honest. Your room is a lot cleaner than I was expecting, I’ve underestimated you,” he said with a snicker.

 

     “U-Uh… yeah…” Ryuji said, scratching the back of his head.

 

     Morgana squinted at him. “… You don't even clean your own room do you?”

 

     “Whatever, what’s it to you?” Without waiting for a reply, Ryuji threw his blankets over himself and snuggled into a ball on his bed. The damn cat can pick on him as much as he wants, he didn’t care.

 

     He heard Morgana sigh. The next thing he knew he felt the cat leap onto his bed, his little feet making it’s way towards Ryuji’s head. The cat rested a paw on where Ryuji’s shoulder should’ve been, underneath his sheets. What was the damn cat even doing here? Did he come here for an apology? Well he wasn’t gettin’ shit. There was nothing he could say that would make him leave his covers.

 

     “… You know Joker’s been very worried about you.”

 

     Ryuji threw his bed sheets away, accidentally throwing Morgana off his bed in the process.

 

     “He is?!” Upon realizing how loud he unintentionally was, he quickly cleared his throat as if doing so would make him quieter. “I-I mean… uh… he’s worried?”

 

     Morgana picked himself off from the floor with an irritated look on his face. “Ugh, obviously.” The cat leapt back onto his bed. He sat squarely in front of Ryuji and whispered to him. “You were all he could talk about yesterday. He wouldn’t shut up about you.”

 

     Ryuji gulped. He… He had no idea. He hugged his knees, resting his head on top of it, as his mind trailed back to the words he spat out yesterday. He tried to remember what Akira looked like at the time. He didn’t seem too worried… but then again that’s Akira. Nothing could ever faze him.

 

     Without realizing it, Ryuji began to smile. So beneath all that calm, there was some inkling of a person that worried for him. _I mean of course there is! We’re teammates ‘til the bitter end._

 

     Suddenly Morgana leapt forward, landing softly on top of Ryuji’s head.

 

     “Heh. Just kidding.”

 

     Ryuji blinked. “What?”

 

     “You heard me. I was only kidding.”

 

     The words took a while to register in Ryuji’s head. Before Ryuji could even react properly, Morgana continued:

 

     “So I guess this confirms it. You do like him after all.”

 

     That did it. Ryuji threw his arms up in a desperate attempt to strangle the darn cat, but Morgana proved to be too quick for him.

 

     “The fuck are you talkin’ ‘bout?! Get out of my house!” He reached for his pillow and threw it at Morgana. The cool cat simply sidestepped away, and tilted his head with a grin.

 

     “So… you’re not denying it?”

 

     Ryuji froze. His brain scrambled for something to say, but his mind was still recovering from Morgana’s sudden statement.

 

     The cat made a long sigh. “You know… for a Phantom Thief you sure are lousy at hiding things.”

 

     “I-I-” Ryuji stammered. “I’m not gay.”

 

     “HAH! Right.”

 

     “Piss off, ‘m serious,” Ryuji spat, his eyebrows furrowing his face into a scowl. He glared into Morgana’s calculating eyes, before finally groaning and falling back into his bed.

 

     “Okay…” he sighed. There was no point in hiding anything from him anyways. “So _maybe_ Akira has been on my mind lately. Just a little. I-It don’t mean I’m gay or anythin’! It’s just… agh, I dunno…”

 

     He honestly didn’t know. He’s never felt this way toward a guy before, and the whole thought of it irked him so much, and yet he couldn’t deny how Akira made him feel. He still liked girls (hell there were still a couple of total babes at Shujin he’d totally smash), but perhaps… Akira was an exception? “Maybe… Maybe it’s cuz… he’s leaving soon and I just don’t know what to do…”

 

     Surprisingly, Mona stayed quiet and attentive during Ryuji’s speech. The cat curled up next to the blonde delinquent and laid on his tummy.

 

     “Joker sure is special isn’t he?”

 

     Ryuji didn’t want to reply to that. Instead he stared into the ceiling. Two weeks from today, Akira will be on his way back to his hometown, and things would go back to the way they were before. A boring, friendless high school life all because he was known as a delinquent that everyone should stay away from. Although his reputation has admittedly gotten better ever since they fucked over Kamoshida, it never really got rid of the stain of being a ‘problem child.’ Makoto and Haru will be graduating soon, but it wasn’t like he was _super_ close to them or anything. He couldn’t see himself hanging out with Yusuke either. At least he had Ann…

 

     He groaned again, and tossed over to his side, with his back facing Morgana. _Man, things are going to suck so much after he leaves._

* * *

 

     Several hours have passed since Morgana’s intrusion into his home. Despite the cat’s suggestion to ‘man up’ and talk to Akira, Ryuji found himself at the arcade blasting his frustration away. He wasn’t ready to talk to Akira yet. How could he, when just thinking about his face made his mind turn into mush?

 

     “God DAMMIT!!”He shouted in frustration as the words ‘GAME OVER’ flashed on the screen in front of him. He threw the plastic gun down and ignored the crowd of judgmental eyes that stared at him.

 

    “Not so hard or you’ll break it.”

 

     Ryuji recognized that voice immediately. He spun around in an instant, as if he just heard a gunshot.

 

     “Ja-Juh-Jo-“ He stammered, “Ja-kira?”

 

     His leader was a mere few steps away with his hands in his pockets as per usual. He smiled at him. It was the kind of smile that most people would do out of politeness, but there was an unmistakable kind of sincerity behind Akira’s. It was endearing.

 

     Ryuji gulped as he frantically searched for something to say. An apology for yesterday?

 

     “Hey dude… I uhm… I’m— ” He rubbed the back of his neck with his hand.

 

     “Don’t worry about it,” Akira said, quickly cutting him off and the awkwardness that was sure to follow. As usual, his voice was at a complete neutral. There was no hint of aggression, dismissiveness, or even sadness over the events that transpired the other day.

 

     Ryuji’s mouth hung open stupidly. He nodded slowly, unsure of what else he should do. How did Akira even find him anyways? It wasn’t like he was a marker on some map or something.

 

     They spent the next few moments silently staring at each other. While Joker was, for the most part, unreadable, it seemed like even he was at a loss for words.

 

     “You hungry? Do you want to grab lunch together?” he finally said.

 

     Ryuji nodded instinctively, glad that the awkward outburst he had yesterday was put behind them: “Y-Yea lunch is cool.”

 

     Lunch ended up being a huge bowl of ramen at Ogikubo. Thankfully, the trip there was as painless as their very first trip there together. Conversation between the two of them came effortlessly, with moments of laughter, gossip and thoughtful discussion about the future and their lives as Phantom Thieves being woven together seamlessly. By the time they arrived at Ogikubo, Ryuji had forgotten why he was so nervous around Akira in the first place.

 

     It wasn’t until they finished eating did the creeping feelings of sadness and insecurity begin to arise once more from within him.

 

     “Still hungry?” Akira teased with a playful smile.

 

     “Yea? Oh, I mean no,” Ryuji muttered absentmindedly as he stared into his now empty bowl of ramen. Akira raised his eyebrow.

 

     “Is something wrong?”

 

      _Is there something wrong…?_ The words replayed itself in a loop in Ryuji’s head.

 

     After a few moments of silence, the delinquent spoke: “So, you’re leaving in two weeks…”

 

     Akira nodded casually. “Yes I am.”

 

     Ryuji clenched his fists together. _How can he be so… so normal?! Is he even sad at all that he’s leaving? That he’s leaving me…?_

 

     “Ya know, things are gonna be soooo boring after you leave,” Ryuji said, forcing a smile in his attempt to play off his sadness.

 

      Akira smiled. “Yeah. It’s been one hell of a ride hasn’t it?”

 

     “Sure has,” Ryuji said with a small laugh.

 

     There was another moment of stillness between the two of them. Despite the bustle of business around them, Ryuji felt as though he could hear that deafening buzz of silence enveloping him.

 

     Finally, Ryuji opened his mouth: “…Can’t ya tell me why…?”

 

     “Why?”

 

     “Why you’re leaving. I mean don’t you like it here?” Ryuji said, feeling his voice and temper rise with every passing word. Akira seemed to sense this. His neutral face turned into one of angelic kindness and sympathy.

 

     “I do. I really do. I love it here. And I love spending time here with you.”

 

     The words hit Ryuji harder than any shadow could. _Fuck. Don’t say stupid sissy-ass shit like that…_ Ryuji could feel his hand trembling slightly and cussed himself out for it.

 

     “But I have to go back,” Akira continued. “I hope you understand.”

 

     “I-I,” Ryuji stammered, “I guess…”

 

     The blond boy tapped the sides of the ramen bowl with his finger.

 

     “Is it… is it because you have someone to go back to?”

 

     Akira looked at him, with eyes that seemed to mercilessly unravel the truth behind Ryuji’s words, and yet seemed to be trying to comfort Ryuji’s frustrations.

 

     “I don’t,” he said simply. “Not in the way you’re thinking at least.”

 

     “ ‘Not in the way I’m’—what?!” Ryuji blurted defensively. “How would you know what I’m thinking?”

 

     Akira blinked at him. “I don’t. Did I misunderstand? You were asking me if I have a lover back home, correct?”

 

      _He’s so blunt._ “Uh y-yea…” Fuck he felt so stupid. “…Sorry.”

 

     Akira rested his head on his arm that was propped up on the table. He smiled. “You don’t have to worry about it.” Slowly, the boy took off his glasses and placed them on the table. It was then where Ryuji noticed just how… sad his eyes seemed without his glasses in the way.

 

     “Ryuji…” the boy finally said, his voice mellow and almost sounded… defeated?

 

     “Y-Yea?”

 

     “Be honest with me,” Akira said softly. “What do you think of me?”

 

     Ryuji froze. He felt like he just swallowed a bag of rocks. To be fair, he had a feeling this question would be coming. It was a question he asked himself over and over again at night when all of his thoughts seemed to paint pictures of Joker and his stupid four-eyed face. It was a question he always ran away from, a question he was scared of answering, and so he never answered it. And yet, at this very moment, the answer seemed to leave his lips as effortlessly as a greeting he would say to a long lost friend.

 

     “You’re everythin’ I ever wanted in a friend. Without you I would have never been able to stand up and face my problems head on.” He paused. “I guess ‘m still pretty lousy at that huh?” He shook his head and glued his eyes to the table. He didn’t know if he could bare seeing Akira’s eyes on him right now. “...We were eating ramen that day too. I remember how happy I was, laughin’ at how much Yamauchi fucked up...”

 

     There was a moment of silence before he continued.

 

     “…All my life, all I ever did was run away. Funny how it took even more runnin’ for me to realize how much I needed to stand up for myself,” he said with a small laugh. “Point is… you never left me. Not like my dad o-or my track team back then when all that Kamoshida shit was goin’ down. A-And this is gonna sound hella weird but… I… I…”

 

     He hesitated.

 

     “…I want to stay with you. You’re the only one I’ve met that actually stayed. So…” He felt his hands trembling again. “So don’t go man. You’re my best friend…”

 

     Ryuji looked up and opened his mouth to say more. There was so much he still wanted to say, more he wanted to get off his chest, but the instant his eyes met with Akira’s, his lips quivered and the words got caught in his throat.

 

     Akira looked… Ryuji didn’t know how to describe it. His eyes were unfocused, even though they seemed to be staring directly at him. His usual expressionless face that usually had a hint of gentle warmth to it was now truly expressionless. Like a stone cold poker face. Unreadable.

 

     “A best friend…” Akira repeated softly to himself. For a moment, Ryuji could’ve sworn the restaurant stopped moving. Or at least that’s what it felt like.

 

     Suddenly, Akira looked up. And smiled at him.

 

     “I feel the same,” he said.

 

     Ryuji’s heart felt like it was going to burst open.

 

     “Y-Yea…” was all that escaped his lips.

 

     Suddenly, Akira stood up from his seat.

 

     “I have to go now. Thank you for today,” he said politely.

 

     “H-Huh?!”

 

     Ryuji was at a loss. Just a moment ago he was pouring his heart out for him. And it came out so naturally too. Ryuji didn’t want to lose his momentum. And yet…

 

     “What happened…?” Ryuji muttered, both to himself and his leader.

 

     Joker looked at him once more. Whatever warmth that was there on his face before was hidden away, glazed behind a stranger’s mask: “It’s just getting late. Want to walk to the station together?”

 

     Ryuji swallowed a hard lump that seemed to be lodged in his throat. The way Joker spoke was cold and almost business-like. It felt more like an obligation than an invitation. The blond didn’t know how to properly respond.

 

     “Sure…?” he finally said.

 

     “Cool.”

 

     Almost immediately, Joker gave him another smile before playfully teasing him about something. Ryuji didn’t remember what exactly he said. His mind was a blur. He felt so lost, so unsure of himself. He must’ve fucked up in some shape or form. But no matter what he did, or how many times he replayed his speech in his mind, he couldn’t figure out what had happened. Was he that stupid?

 

     That night Ryuji felt like crying. He didn’t though, but the pain he felt in his chest seemed to sting at him relentlessly. The one time he poured out his feelings for someone… and this is what happened…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Please do comment if you like it or if you have any criticism you would like to share. This is after all a good way for me to practice my writing so feedback is super lovely (and it also makes me squeal when you guys tell me that you actually like reading what i write QQ)
> 
> If you'd like to get in touch with me my personal tumblr and instagram is @botaybry
> 
> Thanks again!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> Please comment if you do (even if it's literally just a 'nice' or something because it makes mine heart flutter QQ) And if you catch any mistakes or have any criticism I'd love to hear it!
> 
> If you wanna ask me anything or get in touch, my personal tumblr and instagram is @ botaybry


End file.
